Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis
"DREAM IT. BUILD IT. SURVIVE IT." Overall Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis is a theme-park videogame developed by Blue Tongue. It was released for the consoles PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC in 2003. The main-point in the game is to create a park with living dinosaurs, both carnivores and herbivores. It's based on the three movies Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III. Not only dinosaurs from the movies appear in the game, there are also dinosaurs not seen in any of the movies. Gameplay In the beginning, you choose an island. After your decision you start out with a small amount of items. To get dinosaur fossils and park attractions, you've got to do researches. When a dinosaur fossil is 50% complete, you can start breeding that dinosaur. It will take a while and the fun has just begun when your first dinosaur has come to life. There is a large variety of dinosaurs in the game, from the small and cute Dryosaurus to the big and dangerous Tyrannosaurus Rex. To make the park visitors happy you've got to be prepared for everything! Dinosaurs, toilets, attractions, restaurants and more! Apart from normal park building, there are also side missions like photographing dinosaurs, or rescuing visitors. Once you complete all of these missions, you unlock "Site B" where you can choose whatever dinosaurs you like, put them on an island without fences or people, and watch them roam free. Taking care of the dinosaurs Remember that your dinosaur has it needs. You need to feed it, cure it's diseases and if it's on rampage, stun it with a tranquilizer via helicopter. To make a dinosaur needs 50%, but if you reach over 50%, the dinosaur will be better and better the higher the % is. Dinosaurs created with 100% lives longer than dinosaurs with 50%. Fan Following Operation Genesis, or JPOG as fans know it for short has many devoted fans, and casual players. Many people have "modded" the game. This means they have changed files in it, either making new color schemes for the dinosaurs, or changing behavior. People often share these mods on forums and sites like Youtube. JPOG is undoubtedly one of the most recognized and popular Jurassic Park games. Cheat Codes Like many games, Operation Genesis is complete with cheat codes that can give you things like free dinosaur DNA, money, and technology. You only need to know where to find them. So look no further, as the Dino Wiki has decided to provide you with some of the cooler codes. Note: The words right, left, up, and down mean to press the respective arrow keys. Also, you need to be in one of your parks but not have anything selected for cheats to work. Add $250,000 to your current funds: [ right right [ ] down Add 3 stars to your park rating: [ ] down,down [ right "Isla Muerte" which means Dead Island in Spanish is this code's name. Once you type it in, all the dinosaurs you breed will appear to be zombies!: ], ], ], Right Kills all tourists: Warning, unless you have the "No Red Tape" code active, you will be in trouble: Hold and press Right, Left, Right, Left, Right "No Red Tape" You no longer get in trouble if visitors die: ,, Left, Down, Down, Down, Down Make all visitors happy: ], down, up, up, up Increase Park Rating by one star: Right, [, Up, [, [, Down Gallery JPOG acro.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus JPOG carnivore dinosaur.jpg|Carnivorous dinosaur JPOG carnivore dinosaurs.jpg|Pack hunters JPOG pachys.jpg|[[Pachycephalosaurus] JPOG para.jpg|Parasaurolophus JPOG raptors.jpg|Raptors JPOG spino.jpg|JPOG scene JPOG styraco.jpg|Styracosaurus JPOG triceratops.jpg|Triceratops Category:Popular Media Category:Video games Category:Jurassic Park franchise